The present invention relates to an auxiliary shield to protect the electric igniter of a gas grill from drippings.
Conventional spark igniters for gas burners include a flash tube having electrodes associated therewith. The flash tube is positioned adjacent a gas burner for receiving gas from the burner which mixes with air to form a combustible mixture. Creation of a spark across the electrodes ignites the mixture in the flash tube to produce a flame which ignites the gas burner.
The electrodes are typically shielded to keep fat, meat juices and other drippings off but the shielding is inadequate in existing models because of the concurrent design requirement that the flash tube open out to the burner. In practice, the igniter must be periodically removed and cleaned with dish soap and a small brush. It is clear, however, that this act negates much of the convenience of a gas grill.
In view of the above, there is a need for an auxiliary igniter shield for gas grills which more perfectly protects the electrodes from drippings but which does not interfere with the function of the igniter. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a shield. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicated in the following claims.